dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Terry McGinnis's Batsuit
in the Batsuit.]] Terry McGinnis's Batsuit is Batman's final Batsuit ever made and worn by Bruce Wayne that is ultimately inherited by his successor Terry McGinnis as Batman. History This high-tech Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age and eventually passed on to Terry McGinnis became Gotham's new savior. , "Rebirth, Part II" Despite being 30 years old, , "Starcrossed" its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. It is largely unknown what Bruce used to build the Suit, except that he got its servo-motors from Dr. Peter Corso. , "April Moon" Bruce combined and incorporated most of the features and concepts of previous costumes and other gadgets into this Suit, such as the flight capability of the Jet-Wing, , "World's Finest, Part II" , "The Ultimate Thrill", "Critters", "Old Wounds" batarangs with auxiliary functions, grappling guns, bolas, and retractable claws, , "World's Finest, Part III" among other things. It also gave the wearer superhuman strength, agility, and flexibility. He also built in new features such as a cloaking device—possibly inspired by the light refractive polymer , "See No Evil"—although this function probably consumed a good deal of the Suit's power, seeing as Terry minimized its usage. With this Suit, Batman had more versatility, as he was less dependent on portable gadgets, as well as less vulnerable to external adversities. The entire costume was an exoskeleton of electronic circuits; however, it was malleable like regular clothing, capable of being folded to fit inside Terry's backpack. , "The Last Resort", "Betrayal" Moreover, it conformed to the size of its wearer, seeing as it was able to fit both Bruce , "Rebirth, Part I" and Terry as they have different physiques at the time. Its external cloth was also somewhat resistant, still it could be torn off, thus exposing the Suit's circuitry. , "Spellbound", "Lost Soul", "Babel", "Big Time", "Ace in the Hole", "Out of the Past", "Inqueling" and "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" The cowl was replaced with a full face mask and the bat chest symbol was changed again. However, the cape was removed and replaced by retractable wings spread between the inner arms and sides of the body. Also, the utility belt was incorporated into the Suit. The boots included thrusters that allowed Batman to fly in the absence of wind. However, for long range flights, he generally used the Batmobile. The Suit was very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, water, lasers, and electric shocks. Fifteen years later, Terry was still wearing this Suit. , "Epilogue" Its design remained mostly unchanged, except for the compartments on its utility belt (similar to the ones that looked like the ones Bruce had on his third and fourth suits) and returned to the larger size as Terry grew towards Bruce's physique when he wore it. Paraphernalia Sightings * "Shadows" Feature films * ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Battlesuits Category:Equipment